


Only In My Dreams (could this happen to me)

by MamaWantsDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, gay angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWantsDestiel/pseuds/MamaWantsDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun night out with a video camera turns into one hell of a hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In My Dreams (could this happen to me)

11:30 p.m.

 _I can’t believe they went out without me!_ He thinks, dropping his bag from his most recent hunt; a wendigo in Colorado with Garth.

“Sammy!” He yells into the cell phone.

“DEAN!!! Is that you? I can’t hear you over the bass, man! Dude! Cas and Kevin needed out so I took them to the mngkljfoghnr club! Dude they’re SOOOOO WASTED!!! Don’t worry man I’m taping the whole thing! You gotta see this hahaha!”

Dean, perplexed, yells into his phone “SAM! WHERE are you? WHAT club?” *click* Dean stares at the now dropped call on his cell phone.

_Well if that’s the way it is, I’m drinking at home. They can find their own way back._

SPNSPNSPN

5:00 a.m.

The next morning Dean awoke to a nasty hangover and the faint remnants of a wet dream in his head.

_Wow. That was a wicked dream… hot, sinful… wish I remembered the black-haired beauty though…_

After stumbling over some laundry piled by the door and a quick piss, he goes back into his room to make sure that the bottle of whiskey he took with him didn’t spill. He notices a video camera on his dresser, and after checking to make sure it wasn’t recording, (in fact the battery died) he heads to the living room.

 _I guess Sam left the camera in here so I could watch their night out. May as well, this friggin hangover needs some comedy._ He grumbles to himself.

He plugs the camera into the television, puts the charging cord into the wall and the machine and sets it to the beginning of the tape.

Dean goes into the kitchen and makes a new pot of coffee, the events of the night before are on the screen. Looks like Sam’s holding the cam. Dean sits on the couch and watches the screen, seeing Cas and Kevin in the club, obviously drunk and dancing.

Dean pauses, grabs a cup of coffee from the kitchen and returns, making himself comfortable. He is enjoying the antics of the youngster and the new-human. Sam manages to tape the whole night, including the boys’ cab ride and their loud entrance into the bunker. He’s been watching the tape for about two and a half hours, going in and out of the kitchen for coffee, before Cas suddenly yelps

\-----

“Hey SAM! SAMMY! Gimme the camera, man! I wanna play a trick on Dean!”

“Okay Man, but shhhhh he’ll know if you keep yelling!”

Cas grabs the camera and searches the bunker for his friend, Sam and Kevin following, giggling in the background.

Castiel searches the kitchen and the library for Dean. With no luck, he checks Dean’s room and finds the man passed out on his bed, shirtless; holding a bottle of whiskey in his right hand as he lies diagonally on the bed, frown on his face. “Hey man,” Sam whispers from behind, “What are you going to do?”

“I dunno! What should I do?” asks Cas.

Kevin giggles. “You should kiss him! C’mon I know you wanna! And he’s such a womanizer can you IMAGINE his reaction! Hahahahaha!” 

“Yeah, dude!” Says Sam, “Do it! C’mon Kev! I got $20 sayin Dean doesn’t notice! That man is oblivious to his own feelings! AND he’s wasted!” The camera doesn’t move from its focus on Dean.

“Dude! My $20 says Dean freaks and Cas gets tossed across the room!” Cas says “okay, I’ll do it.”

\-----

SPNSPNSPN

7:30 a.m.

Dean paused the tape at this point. Did they wake him up? Did he react? He begins to go through his memories. _I was mad at Sam….grabbed the bottle of whiskey…drank myself stupid… took the bottle to bed with me… took off my pants and shirt… fell into bed….woke up. Had a sexy dream… black hair… lips all over my body… That’s all I remember. Well, if Cas actually did kiss me, I can play the whole thing off as though I don’t remember…. That’s the truth and he never needs to know I watched this tape._ After a quick look around to make sure he is still alone, Dean runs back to his room to put on clothes, forgetting he was only in boxers.

SPNSPNSPN

7:50 a.m.

Dean comes back into the living room wearing sweatpants and his Men of Letters robe, thinking he can take a nap later. He runs into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee, and does a quick run through the bunker to ensure he is still alone. Finding Sammy and Kevin snoring away in their respective rooms, he checks on Cas and doesn’t spot him in his room. After a quick search, he finds Cas passed out on the floor in the library, wearing only boxers, socks, and his tie, he decides he is still safe enough to watch the tape. He takes a quick look at his best friend and runs into Cas’ room, grabs a blanket, and tosses it on Cas. Dean goes back into the living room and turns the television back on, staring at the paused screen for a few minutes. _C’mon Winchester, nut up! What are you so scared of? Nothing happened, you’d remember it. Sam wouldn’t have left the camera in your room if anything happened…. It’s just a prank. It’s **funny**. Sam probably won the bet anyways… Just hit play and put your fears (fears? What fears?) to rest…_

Dean takes a deep breath and another sip of his coffee. He grabs the remote, television still on pause, and hesitates in pressing play. _C’mon let’s go! Let’s get this over with! Geez Winchester what are you afraid of?_

_Afraid of? I’m not afraid of anything! I’m Dean friggin Winchester! I **LAUGH** in the face of danger! Monsters tell their children scary stories about ME around the campfire! _

_Oh here comes Cleopatra! Queen of Denial over here ladies and gents!_

_Denial? What could I possibly be in denial about?  Oh, just shut up!_ Dean says, as he realizes he is, effectively, arguing with himself in his own mind.

_In your mind, smartass? Or are you arguing with your **heart**?_

_Why would I be arguing with my heart?_

_The fallen Angel, princess._

_Cas? What about Cas?_

_Admit it, Queenie; you know he means more to you than just a **friend**._

_Yeah, he’s my best friend. Like a brother, really._ Dean suddenly feels his stomach clench,

_Hah! You know you’re lying to yourself!_

_Shut it! I’m hung over, that’s all._ His stomach clenches a little bit more.

_I think you’re **afraid** of finding out he kissed you and you missed it._

_Bullshit!_

_Or that maybe… you liked it… a little **more** than you thought you would….._

_Again I call bullshit! Cas is nothing more than a friend. The best-_

_Yes I know I know. The best “friend” you’ve ever had. All those lingering looks, the flirting, spending almost a full year in Purgatory searching for “the Angel”… all that effort for a “friend”. Garth is a friend. He was out of touch for a few months, did you worry about **him**?_

_Pft. He’s a hunter; he can take care of himself. And if he can’t he can call us._

_Yes, and Castiel was an **Angel of the Lord**. One of the most powerful beings in existence, and yet you still prayed to him, spent weeks worried about him after the Fall before you finally found him. Remember the hugging? He was an **Angel** , sweet cheeks. He could take care of himself much better than Sir Klutzy and his sock puppet ever could._

_Yeah but now he’s a human and he-_

_Could **die**. Leaving you all alone. Again. He died for you already. Three times. And he left you; so many times he left you without a word. You always worried about his safety. Yet not only did he always come back to you, maybe not immediately, but he did, and you never truly gave up on him either. Why is that, smarty-pants?_

_Because he’s like a brother._

_You love him like a brother? You love him like you love Sammy?_

_YES!_

_So at least you admit you love him. I deny you feel that same kind of love for Sam that you feel for Cas._

_I don’t love him like-_

_Sam. Exactly._

_Stop interrupting me._

_No, because you know I speak truth, buddy boy. What exactly ARE you afraid of? Daddy gonna find out you got the hots for a guy and rise up from the ashes to beat you?_

_Don’t be ridicu-_

_Afraid Sam’s gonna think less of his womanizing brother?_

_Of course n-hey! I don’t have the “hots” for a guy!_

_DENIED! Let’s talk about the dreams, shall we?_

_Dreams? What dreams?_

_Don’t be cute. How many times have you had those sexy dreams about the brunette with the sinful mouth?_

_What are you talking…_

_Yes, think about it._

_I love brunettes. Lisa was a brunette._

_Yes, but it wasn’t **Lisa** you’ve spent the last five years dreaming about. Even when you were with her and Ben, she wasn’t the star of your private porno, was she? And you have been so far in denial, Your Highness that you don’t even notice the tiny detail of the length of hair you grab when that mouth devours your body like you’re a giant lollipop…._

_I –_ Dean’s brain takes a stuttering moment, previous dreams over the years becoming less foggy, Dean staring at the mouth of his best friend and slamming their lips together. Dean grabbing that stupid backwards tie and pulling Cas on top of his body, hands wandering. Cas throwing him against that stupid alley wall and kissing his pain better, undressing him and putting his mouth on ALL his bruises…

_Yes, that’s it. It’s starting to become clearer to you now, Cleo?_

_No. That’s not- it’s not true!_

_Oh but it IS! YEARS you’ve wanted him; wanted to be the one to help him “not die a virgin”. You remember that conversation, don’t you? Remember how scared he was of Chastity? You were so happy to be out of there, why do you think that is?_

_I –_ Dean’s brain unearths more flashes of memory. The feel of Cas’ hard body pressed against his in Purgatory. The look of him when he came back and cleaned himself up…

_…yes?_

_OKAY! So maybe I’ve had thoughts…_

_Maybe?!?!_

_FINE! I’ve had thoughts. But it’s never happened because I don’t want to ruin our friendship with a meaningless night of curious fun._

_Oh HO sweetheart! There’s more to this than sex, baby. You and I both know it._

_Look. I admitted that I’m curious. And I admitted that he’s like a brother – which is WHY I WON’T ever do anything about it. What do you want from me?_ Dean begins to feel defeated. He gets up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee, the television still on pause. He decides he needs to get properly dressed, the idea of a nap later now leaving his mind completely.

SPNSPNSPN

8:45 a.m.

Dean sits on the couch again, fresh cup of coffee in his hand, and grabs the remote.

_So, we gonna do this?_

_Do what?_

_Turn it back on and see if the love of your life made a move. See if you missed it._

_Why do you insist my feelings towards him are more than they are?_

_I only insist you finally **see** them for what they are, not what you push yourself into believing they are._

_…what?_

_(The voice sighs) The truth, Dean. Do yourself a favour. Go to the bathroom. Look at yourself in the mirror and think about Cas._

Dean leaves the couch and goes to the bathroom. He locks the door and looks at himself in the mirror.

Memories come flooding into his mind. Dean seeing Cas and his wings at their first meeting. Cas telling Dean he has doubts at their second meeting. Cas telling Dean he would prefer if Dean didn’t have to torture Alistair. Dean seeing Cas in the fucked up version of 2014. Dean telling Cas to never change. Dean grabbing Cas and begging him to see Heaven’s wrong. Cas holding his hand over Dean’s mouth in the beautiful room and saving him. Cas telling Dean he rebelled for him. Cas telling Dean to hand over his necklace. Cas drunk.  Cas drinking with Jo and Ellen. Telling Cas he needs him in Purgatory, Cas in his hospital outfit with a vial in his hand telling Dean he is always happy to bleed for the Winchesters, Cas dropping the angel blade after Dean said he needed him. Dean looks in the mirror and finds his eyes shining with unshed tears, a smile on his face.

_You told him you needed him. Twice._

_So? I do need him. He’s always been a big help to us._

_So if all you “need” him for is to save you from the baddies, why do you keep him here? He’s powerless now._

_I can’t let him out there where anyone could hurt him._ Dean’s tears start to fall.

 _…because the angels and the demons are hunting for him. For all of you. I get it. You already lost him three times. Three times he died and came back to life. But he isn’t an Angel anymore, is he? No, if he dies now, Daddy Dearest WON’T bring him back. And he’ll just be another soul in heaven._ Dean’s tears fall heavier now. _Losing him almost broke you the last time, didn’t it? How would you feel if he died now?_

_STOP! I don’t need this! Why are you **torturing** me?_

_Oh Dean. I’m not torturing you. You’re torturing **yourself**. _

_YES! FINE! Yes I – I love him. Are you **happy** now? I ADMIT IT! I LOVE HIM AND I DON’T WANT TO LOSE HIM!_ Dean silently screams at himself. _I don’t know how this is supposed to make me feel better! He’s too good for me! He’ll never love me back._

_Oh Dean. You didn’t look close enough at your memories. I think maybe the best thing right now is to watch the tape. After all, he did agree to kiss you._

_Yeah, as a dare. I’m worth no more than a **bet**!_

_Give it a chance. He didn’t put up a fight about it, did he? C’mon Winchester. Nut up. Time to watch the tape._

SPNSPNSPN

9:30 a.m.

Dean, after washing his face from the tears, painkillers for the headache, and a fresh hot cup of coffee (the previous one gone cold) is sitting, again, on the couch, remote in his hand. Hearing no protests from his mind, or his _stupid heart_ , he hits play.

\-----

Cas enters the room slowly, shushing Sam and Kevin who are giggling in the doorway. He puts the camera on the dresser, facing Dean on his bed. He doesn’t move for a minute, no matter how much prodding Sam and Kevin give him from the doorway. “C’mon man! Just go for it!” “You know you want to!”

\-----

Dean’s eyes never leave the screen, but he does move closer to the television, kneeling on the floor.

\-----

Slowly, Cas comes into the frame. Dean is lying on his bed, whiskey bottle in hand, empty. Cas approaches Dean, and runs his hand through the sleeping man’s hair. Dean moves his head slightly into the touch. Kevin giggles in the background. Cas gives him a sharp look, puts a finger on his lips in a shushing motion, and turns his attention back to the sleeping form on the bed. Cas gets on his knees next to the bed, and brings his face close. He stares at Dean for a minute, taking in every freckle, every wrinkle now smooth in rest. He runs his fingers across Dean’s cheek, through his hair again. Dean mumbles in his sleep, leaning into the tough again. “Casssssss” is heard as a whisper. Castiel freezes, believing his is caught, but Dean’s eyes don’t open, he says nothing else.

\-----

Dean blushes, realizing he talks in his sleep, he was heard, there are witnesses, and he wonders how often this happened before.

\-----

“C’mon man! Quick before he wakes up” Sam whispers.  Cas startles, forgetting Sam and Kevin were there. “Give me a minute!” he whispers back. Cas’ hand never stops running gently through his hair. Cas leans in close, slowly leaning in closer, and presses his lips gently to Dean’s. Dean moans in his sleep, Cas startles, and Dean’s eyes pop open. Through blurry vision, he sees Cas’ bright blue eyes in front of his own, and grabs him by the tie. Dean closes his eyes again, pulls Castiel back down to his lips and kisses him hard, almost painfully. He drops the whiskey bottle and wraps his now free hand around Cas’ neck, running his hands through the black sex-hair. Dean moans “I’ve always wanted to do that” he whispers, the camera catching every word. Castiel kisses Dean in earnest, slowly moving down from Dean’s lips to his neck. Dean stretches his head the other way, giving Castiel access. Dean uses his free hands to pull Castiel on top of him on the bed, no longer kneeling on the side of the bed. Whispers of “finally!” and “it’s about time!” are heard, before the bedroom door clicks shut off-camera. Cas moves his lips across Dean’s bare chest, Dean moaning under that skilled mouth. Dean’s hand grabs onto Castiel’s shirt and rips it off his chest, leaving the tie around his neck. Castiel mouths further down his body. “Casssss” is heard from Dean again, his eyes not having opened since he first grabbed onto the man above him. Dean grabs onto his hair again, pulling him up to his mouth. “Pants off” he moans. Cas quickly undoes his pants, chucking them across the room. He lays his body on top of Dean, hips clashing and cocks, clothed in boxers, grinding. Dean’s name is murmured from Cas, sounding like a prayer from the former Angel. When Cas’ hands start pulling on Dean’s hair, Dean moans louder. “oh GOD Cas I love you!”

\-----

Dean stares at the television, stunned. He only _just_ came to terms with his feelings, but apparently he knew. He always knew. He has to rewind to that moment. He needs to know…

\-----

“oh GOD Cas I love you!” Suddenly the whole atmosphere changes. Castiel freezes, and looks up at Dean. Dean’s hands are still loosely in his hair, eyes still closed. He moans again, not realizing Castiel has stopped his ministrations. Cas, meanwhile, seems to have a moment of sobriety. He jumps off Dean and tumbles off his bed. “No you don’t. You’re drunk, you don’t mean it!” and he rushes out of the room, door opening and slamming off-camera. Dean’s hands fall limply down onto the bed, a whisper of Cas’ name falls off his lips before the snoring begins again. The camera continues to record, staying focused on Dean while he sleeps off his drunken night.

\-----

Dean stares at the television, his eyes glassy and blank.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean panics. Full blown _holy shit what the HELL just happened_ panic attack. He runs into his room, grabs his jacket, throws on his boots without lacing them up, and _runs_. He slams the bunker door shut, hops into the Impala, and peels out of the driveway. He gets five miles down the road before he realizes he even left the living room.

SPNSPNSPN

10:15 a.m.

Sam wakes up to the sound of the bunker door slamming. He leaves his room, checks on Kevin, who is just waking up, and leaves to check on Cas. He doesn’t find him in his room, and brief flashes of the night before send him to Dean’s room. Finding it empty, Sam goes into the kitchen and finds a fresh pot of coffee ready. He pours himself a mug and one for Kevin when he spots the kid behind him, holding his head in his hands. “Ugh. Painkillers please,” he mumbles. Sam grabs the pills from the cabinet in the kitchen and tosses him the bottle.

“Guess you shouldn’t drink so much, eh kid?” Sam laughs.

“Shut. Up. Talk later.” He replies, swallowing three pills with his coffee.

Still laughing, Sam asks Kevin if he’s seen Cas or Dean. At that moment, Cas comes into the room, wrapped in a blanket.

“Dude! Where were you?!” Sam asks, laughing at the sight of the former Angel .

“Uh, the library, I think. But I don’t remember taking a blanket with me. Where are my clothes?” Cas asks, sipping from a mug of coffee Sam just handed him.

“Man I don’t know. Why weren’t you in your room? What happened last night?” replies Kevin.

At this question, all three men look blankly at each other.

“Where’s Dean?” asks Castiel. More blank stares.

“He wasn’t in the library with you?” asks Sam.

“No, why would he be in there? Shouldn’t he be in his room?”

“He wasn’t in his room, I just checked.”

All three men decide that he probably just went out for supplies and forgot to tell anyone. Sam decides he’s going to make breakfast, cereal all around, seeing as Dean has apparently forgotten about them.

Kevin and Cas head to the living room, deciding to eat in front of the television and wait for Dean to return. Noticing the video camera hooked up, evidently at the end of its tape, they decide to restart the video, not remembering the events of the night before.

SPNPNSPN

12:45 p.m.

Dean finally stops in a small town when he gets hungry. He heads into a diner and orders a burger, fries, and coffee. It takes twenty minutes for his food to arrive and for the waitress to leave him alone to his thoughts – thoughts he had been carefully avoiding until now. _What do I do? What do I say? I could always use the drunk excuse. No, it’s obvious I was drunk. But I blurted it out! And Cas, he looked – he looked_

_– **heartbroken**. _

_Is that even possible? Nah, it was only a dare._

_Yes, but the bet was for a kiss. Stripping and grinding and kisses down the body were definitely NOT part of the bet._

_Yeah but I started that. It would have stopped at a kiss if it wasn’t for me grabbing him like that. I practically raped him! He’s only new at being a human!_

_He was just as drunk. You didn’t rape him. As you saw, he was fully functional to leave at any time. He didn’t; not at first._

_And again, it’s my fault he left! Oh my GOD he was so **upset**!_

_Now tell me, smart ass, why was he upset? Because from what I saw, it wasn’t the physical stuff he got upset about!_

_He was upset because I said I loved him! He left because he doesn’t feel the same way!_

_Shut the hell up and listen, brain! Since you’re so smart, tell me this: if he **didn’t** love you, why did he say you didn’t mean it? That you were drunk? Huh?_

_So he –_

_He didn’t believe you. He was upset because you were drunk when you said it. He doesn’t think you **mean** it. If he remembers at all, he’ll probably take a page from the Winchester Gospels and pretend it never happened._

_But **I** didn’t remember it. And I wouldn’t know about it at all if it wasn’t for – _ “OHMYGOD the VIDEO!!!”

Dean stops eating, drops twenty on the table and runs to the Impala. He peels out of the parking lot and drives back to the bunker, praying that the current occupants are still sleeping or too drunk to realize the stupid camera was attached to the stupid television.

SPNSPNSPN

3:30 p.m.

Dean pulls up to the bunker, nervous. He sits in the Impala for a moment, thinking about how to play it. If they didn’t notice the camera, he can ever-so-nonchalantly remove it and put it in his room, never to be seen again. If they did notice, he will have to play dumb. It’s his only option. _Play ignorant._

He leaves the Impala and enters the bunker, listening carefully. He doesn’t hear anyone, so he walks in, heads down the stairs, and makes his way into the war room. Nothing. He sneaks into the kitchen. Again, no one is around. He takes the plunge and walks into the living room.

Kevin, Sam, and Castiel are all on the couch, Kevin and Sam looking at him with different expressions on their faces. Cas is pointedly _not_ looking at Dean. Sam looks slightly embarrassed, and _pleased_ about something. Kevin looks purely smug. Cas… Cas looks scared and _is he ashamed?_ Dean, going with option number two, walks into the room in his best nonchalant strut.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. How was your night alone?” asks Sam.

 _Okay, if this is how we’re going to play it, game on._ “Fine. Did some reading, had a drink, went to bed. How was your boys’ night out?”

“Oh, it was great!” replies Kevin, “went out, did some dancing, some drinking. Had a great time!” he gushes.

“Oh that’s nice,” replies Dean, “Cas, did you have a good time last night?”

Castiel freezes and keeps his eyes averted from Dean, “Oh, uh, yeah. Great.”

Sam, sensing an opening, decides to dive right in. “So yeah, I videotaped the whole night, Dean. We just finished watching it. Want to watch it? Kevin, restart it for Dean while I go make popcorn. You can join me in the kitchen after and help me.” Sam and Kevin stand.

“No need, Sammy. I trust you that you had a good time,” he stands as well, _fuck it. I know. They know. We all saw. Nut up, Winchester, it’s out there. Time to dive right in._ “After all, I already saw the tape.”

A small gasp comes from Castiel and he bolts, running outside. Sam and Kevin try to go after him, but Dean stops them. “Guys, you know. We all know. This is _my_ issue to fix. I will talk to him. Stay out of it please.”

Sam and Kevin gape at Dean. “You… you’re not going to yell at him right?” asks Sam.

“It was our fault Dean! We dared him to! Please don’t be mad at him!” cries Kevin.

“Dude! Enough! I’m not going to yell at him for kissing me. Look,” he sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hands, “you all saw the tape. You know what I did, what I said. Now I talk to him. This is private, between him and me, please.”

“You’re, you’re not denying? Are you still drunk?” asks Sam, incredulously.

“No. Not denying. Came to terms with it already, actually. Now, let me go talk to the man alone.”

Sam and Kevin smile, “Go to it, Romeo!”

Dean leaves the bunker and finds Castiel sitting on the roof, in tears. He slowly approaches him, treating him like a spooked animal. When he knows Cas isn’t going to run away, he leans in close to his ear, “I meant it, you know.”

Startled, Cas looks at him. “You were drunk. No you didn’t,” he looks away.

Dean puts his hand on Cas’ chin and slowly moves him to look him in the eyes. “Listen to me, please. I’m no good with feelings, or words. So I will only say this once, but please don’t think I don’t mean it.” Cas nods and Dean takes a deep breath, “I love you. I have for years. I haven’t said anything before because I only recently – and before I saw that part of the damned tape – came to terms with my feelings myself. I understand if you don’t feel the same. I won’t hold it against you, and I hope this doesn’t change our friendship,”

“Dean – “

“No, Cas, I’m not done. I know you’re new to being human, so I don’t expect you to return my feelings. Just, don’t leave, okay? I’ll stay your friend. Just your friend, if that’s what you wan-oof” Dean is suddenly cut off his speech by Cas’ lips pressing hard against his.

As Cas pulls away, he opens his eyes and glares at Dean, “Dean. I love you. I have always loved you. If you loved me for _years_ why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“You were an Angel. You could never feel the same way. How could you ever love someone like _me_?”

“Dean! How could I not? I fell for the Righteous Man, the most beautiful soul in all creation, the man I gripped tight and raised from perdition. Hester was right; I was lost the moment I laid a hand on you; lost in love. I fell for you and I would fall for you over and over again,” he smiles.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Dean whispers, not quite believing this was real life.

“Dean. I tried. Loving you as an Angel … the feelings were dull compared to loving you as a human. Angels were not meant for emotions, and yet I loved you. Would you have believed me?”

“Probably not,” Dean smirks sadly.

“Do you believe me now?”

“Not yet. Prove it,” he leers at Castiel.

Cas presses his lips to Dean’s, softly and wraps his fingers in Dean’s hair. Smiling into the kiss, Dean puts one hand in Castiel’s hair and the other around his ribs, resting his hand on his back and pulling him down. Dean leans half on-top of Castiel, opening his mouth and licking Cas’ lips, begging entrance. Cas gleefully accepts the unspoken request, and their tongues fight for dominance.

When they pull apart for some much needed air, Dean smiles, whispering into Castiel’s mouth “Only in my dreams could this happen to me,” quickly swooping in for more of that sinful mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So, this story was supposed to be a lot funnier than it turned out.  
> Anyone who is reading my other story, Crowley's Angels, not to fear. It has not been abandoned.  
> I just got busy with school and parenting and a new job.
> 
> My story ideas come to me, quite literally, in my sleep.  
> When I dreamed this one up, it was a lot shorter than it turned out. AND a lot funnier :)


End file.
